


Gifts

by Kris534



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I love these two very much, M/M, THIS IS FOR YOU VIC SABY AND ELLIE I LOVE YOU GUYS, wowie this is my first fanfiction about these two dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris534/pseuds/Kris534
Summary: All I can say is Keith liking hippos. Lance finds out.





	Gifts

It was just another day of the Paladins of Voltron, going back to the space mall. However, everyone went their separate ways. "Hey Lance, do you mind if I stick with you?" Keith quietly asks Lance as he was about to start walking away from everyone else. "Huh? Oh uh...sure I guess." And off they go to the direction of the Earth shop.  
To the surprise of both of them, there was a ton of new stuff at the Earth shop. There was new stuffed animals, games, and even some food. Lance was immediately looking at everything in the shop. "Enjoying yourself?" asked Keith, who walked over to the stuffed animal section. There, he saw this tiny little hippo plush that reminded of his toddler days. He picked up the tiny hippo in his hand, and thought about when he got his hippo plush from his dad. When Keith was a toddler, he loved the see the hippos in the very few pictures book that he had. On his 4th birthday, his dad had gotten him a hippo plush that was bigger than he was at the time. Shiro was the only one who didn't judge him for carrying the hippo wherever he went. It was the only thing he brought with him to the shack, since he couldn't dare to leave it behind him, even if he was a teenager who loved knives. When he went into space, the one thing he missed a lot was his hippo plush.  
In the corner of his eye, Lance saw Keith holding the tiny hippo with both of his hands, and it wasn't even the size of one hand. The red paladin shook his head and put down the tiny hippo. As Keith walked away to look at the other new items in the store, Lance quickly grabbed the hippo and bought it. "I hope he likes this." Lance thought to himself. He knew that Keith liked hippos, he mentioned it once but never in detail. Lance decided that this was the perfect gift for Keith's upcoming birthday.  
Keith's birthday finally arrived and everyone was eating cake...or space goo cake or whatever Hunk just cooked and having a good time. Lance saw this as a chance and walked up to Keith, holding the tiny hippo in his hand and hiding it behind his back. "Heyyyyyy Keith. Happy birthday my man." Lance said as he offered one arm to hug. Keith had a confused face on him and hugged him awkwardly. "Uh, thank you Lance. But why are you holding one arm behind your back?" Lance chuckled and showed the tiny hippo to him. "Well, this is for you Keith. Remember when we went to that Earth shop? I uh...kinda saw you looking at this hippo and I thought...'This is the perfect gift to give to Keith' since I also remember that one time you mentioned that you liked hippos. Uh...I'm kinda rambling am I? Sorry." Lance said without stopping to take a breath. He looked up at the birthday boy and saw that Keith was about to cry. "Oh quiznak! Keith! Don't cry oh my god." Keith laughed and wiped his tears away. "Sorry...but thank you very much Lance. Really." Keith said as he leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. Lance almost dropped the hippo. "U-uh yea! No problem man!" Both of them smiled and hugged each other.  
"Happy birthday Keith."

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY THAT THIS WAS TRASH  
> This fic is to my lovely friends, Vic, Saby and Ellie I love you guys <3  
> Check out the unofficial Twitter accounts of Lance, Keith, Hunk, Allura and Shiro! We sadly don't have a Pidge or Coran so if you're interested please message one of us <3


End file.
